New York University Langone Medical Center School of Medicine (NYUSoM) is a leading center of excellence in health care, biomedical research, education, and public service in New York City. The proposed facility to be improved through the requested funds is the Medical Sciences Building (MSB). The requested renovations include the creation of additional rodent barrier housing, a rodent neurobehavioral core, large animal housing, and acceptable environmental working conditions for employees. These core facilities improvements will be able to support investigators with a current total of $119,321,830. In addition, the proposed renovations will impact the capacity and quality of animal research at NYU Langone Medical Center for existing investigators and enable additional recruitment of faculty in almost all of the basic science departments at NYU.